


Gently

by Hock_hug



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, hurt/comfort if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Nights like this hurt. It was worth it, though.





	Gently

You always liked your bed. It felt like sleeping on a cloud with support, but tonight it felt different. You tossed and turned for ages, unable to get comfortable, you couldn’t get to sleep. Even your mastiff puppy, Puck, seemed to understand, whining from the floor. The empty half of the bed just felt too cold. Malcolm had been gone on road games for a little over a week and his flight was supposed to come in not too long ago but there was a delay. Malcolm always told you that he hated waking you up, so you probably wouldn’t see him until the next day, which was too long to imagine anymore. He bought you a puppy a few months ago for nights like this, and he usually helped stave off the loneliness, but tonight it just became too much. 

Eventually you broke down and built a wall of pillows and blankets around you, the closest thing to being held you’d get tonight. You grabbed a pillow and held it tight, the loneliness finally giving way to tears. You just wanted to be held, to be loved. Of course, you supported Malcolm one hundred percent, so you dealt with the loneliness, the touch-starvation, and the stress until he came home. These nights hurt like hell, but being in Malcolm’s arms eventually made it all worth it. You fell asleep with tears still streaming down your cheeks and a pain in your chest. 

You dreamt of Malcolm coming home, of him noticing you in your cocoon and cooing softly. You dreamt that he moved the pillows and took their place, wrapping you in his arms and pressing a soft kiss to your shoulder before his breathing evened out. You dreamt of his warmth, his love surrounding you and you drifted even deeper, the dreams lost to your subconscious. 

—-

You woke up to the sound of breathing and a weight around your middle. The morning sun was barely shining through your curtains, soaking the room in it’s warm glow. Puck was sleeping at the foot of your bed, and you were at peace. You drifted in and out of consciousness for a while until you felt Malcolm wake up behind you. 

‘Huh,’ you thought drowsily, ‘it must not have been a dream after all.’

You sighed and attempted to wake yourself up more before you rolled over to face him. His warm eyes were open, and you could see the adoration in them. He placed a soft kiss to your forehead, and you snuggled into him. You both laid there for a moment, time having no meaning in situations like this. 

Eventually, Malcolm sighed deeply and you knew it was finally time to get up. Even Puck yawned from his spot on the bed and leapt down, padding his way to the kitchen. Malcolm carefully unwrapped himself from around you and got up as you rolled onto your back and stretched. Malcolm leaned down and you expected and appreciated the kiss he placed on your forehead. What you didn’t expect, but appreciated all the same, was when he lifted you up. You giggled and leaned against him, still basking in his warmth. He carried you into the kitchen and set you down on your spot on the counter. If you both had the time, you’d end up in the kitchen like this, one of you cooking and one tasting everything you could. Today, you were the taster. 

Malcolm got right to work, opening up a bag of chocolate chips and making pancake batter. He fed you a chocolate chip or two every once and a while, and he kissed you after every other one. Soon enough, the pancakes were done and the chocolate was long gone. You hopped down and set the table. Like the dorks you were, you sat side by side, but angled enough to see each other. Your knee was pressed against him, and you soaked up his warmth once again. Sometimes it got lonely, and sometimes you hurt with it all, but moments like this, any moment with him made it all worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoyed! Find me on [Tumblr ](https://hockeyhugsdropgloves.tumblr.com) and talk to me about whatever!


End file.
